Joyride Studios/Halo 2 Mini Sets
The Joyride Halo 2 Mini Sets were manufactured by Joyride Studios. All of the figures are based on the characters from Halo 2. Campaign Campaign 2-Pack The Campaign 2-Pack had two different variants. All of the figures are on a scale of 3 inches. *The first 2-Pack includes a John-117 and a Minor Elite figure. They are armed with an Battle rifle and a Plasma Rifle. Both have 10 points of articulation. *The second 2-Pack has a Master Chief and a Brute figure. They are armed with an Battle Rifle and a Brute Shot. Both have 10 points of articulation. Campaign 5-Pack The Campaign 5-Pack also had two variants. All of the figures are on a 3-inch scale. *The first 5-Pack has John-117, two Marines, and two Elites; a Minor and a Major. John and the Marines have Battle Rifles, while the Elites have Plasma Rifles. It was released in October 2004. *The second 5-Pack has John-117, a Marine, two Brutes, and a Major Elite. Both John and the Marine have Battle Rifles, the two Brutes have Brute Shots, and the Elite has a Plasma Rifle. It was released in May 2005. Multiplayer Slayer 2-Pack The Slayer 2-Pack had two variants. All of the figures were on a scale of 3-inches. *The first 2-Pack had two SPARTAN-IIs two different colors: blue with yellow as a secondary and red with white as a secondary. They are armed with a Battle Rifle and an Energy Sword. Both have 10 points of articulation. It was released in October 2004. *The second 2-Pack contains a Spartan and an Elite. The Spartan is tan with cyan as a secondary, and is armed with a Battle Rifle. The Elite is purple with olive as a secondary, and is armed with a Plasma Rifle. The both have 10 points of articulation. It was released in May 2005. Slayer 5-Pack The Slayer 5-Pack has two variants. All figures are on a scale of 3-inches. *The first 5-Pack has five Spartans, each differently colored. There is a Master Chief-colored Spartan, a blue Spartan with yellow as a secondary, a white Spartan with cyan as a secondary, a red Spartan with white as a secondary, and an Active camouflage Spartan. It comes with three Battle Rifles and two Energy Swords. It was released in October 2004. *The second 5-Pack has three Spartans and two Elites. The first Spartan is pink, with red as a secondary. The second is olive, with cyan as a secondary, and the last is yellow with black as a secondary. The first Elite is cyan and gray, and the last Elite is purple and olive. It comes with two Battle Rifles, a Plasma Rifle, and two Energy Swords. It was available in October 2004. Labeling On each action figure unit, Joyride has included a serial number, which allows you to find out when the action figure was created. The date code has four numbers followed by 'SS' actually stamped or embossed in the cardboard. The first three digits are the date the product was made, and the fourth digit is the year. For example: 2653SS means the product was manufactured on the 265th day of 2003 (9/23/2003).http://www.eplanetx.net/grmach1.html Sources Category:Action Figures